High School Romance
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: High School Romances are never easy, especially because parents NEVER approve. Will Duncan finally spilling his feelings about Courtney to her brother change any harsh feelings her family hold for him. DxC Random One-Shot


_Sept 1, 2011_

"Josh, for the last time, i is not a real number, this is algebra 2 stuff!" Courtney shouted at her partner who couldn't seem to grasp and knowledge on math, "how are you even in this class?"

Josh, one of the school's smarter jocks laughed and scratched the back of his head, in habit, "i dunno, lucky I guess."

Courtney sighed, "okay so what you're going to is do lift the-"

"Listen up class, you all behaved rather well this period." the tall lanky Asian teacher began, "Considering this is the first week of school, I'll give you a break. The bell will ring soon so be prepared."

Josh sighed in relief as he looked over at Courtney with his green eyes, "what'd you do this summer?"

Courtney had been waiting for someone to ask her this question all week, she had the most fun this summer plus she wanted to brag,"I went to Europe." she placed her hand on her chest as she spoke, "with Duncan." she smirked.

Josh let out a laugh, "with Duncan? Wow, your parents let?"

Courtney shrugged slightly, "well, not particularly. My brother gave him a whole interrogation! So embarrassing but my family is good with Duncan now. I guess one year of dating and charm can win over even my dad."

"interrogation?" Josh questioned.

Courtney laughed slightly, "yeah something like that.."

* * *

><p><em>May 17, 2011<em>

"I don't want to do this, Sweetheart. Your folks hate me as it is. Just tell them, your going for some ambassador shit, they'll buy it, right?" Duncan pleased.

Now, he didn't usually plead but if this was about him being near or mentioned to Courtney's parents, boy was it necessary!

Plus Duncan was slightly terrified of Courtney's army vet of a father, but he wasn't going to let anyone know that.

"Duncan," Courtney snapped, "I've lied to them way too much for you! For once they should know the truth!"

"Name one time you lied to them cause of me!" Duncan challenged.

Courtney put a finger to her chin, pretending to think, "I don't know, maybe when we went to that beach house!" Duncan grinned as he thought back to their beach house trip that past April, he finally hit a home run with Courtney. Courtney crossed her arms, "or the time we DROVE TO MEXICO!" she shrilled, "to Mexico Duncan, it took us 14 hou-"

"14 hours, I know, I know.. You reminded me all the way there and all the way back!" he smirked at her sitting down on a nearby bench.

Courtney quickly followed standing up between his legs resting her hands on his shoulders. Duncan softly placed his hands on the small of her back.

"Please Duncan. It'll mean a lot for me. Just think, I fell for your bad boy charm, maybe my parents will too!" Courtney said as she leaned down pecking him on the lips.

"Think of this, I need to somehow win over your parents and your older brother! You should have seen him the other day, sick mad dogging me." Duncan explained.

Courtney smiled as she joked, "he's just jealous I give you all my TLC now, he misses his liddo sister."

"I'll go." Duncan blurted out. Courtney's whole face lit up then quickly frowned as Duncan added, "but only if we do something I want to do this weekend."

"Deal," Courtney smiled down at Duncan kissing his for head.

* * *

><p>Courtney and her family had already finished their breakfast, she made up some phony excuse for Duncan's lack of presence. She told her mom that Duncan's grandma was in the hospital and he couldn't leave her side. Her mother thought it was adorable that a boy like Duncan would have such a great heart, but she still did bit approve of him. Courtney's bull shit and accused Duncan of lying to Courtney because he was cheating on her. Courtney just rolled her eyes at her father fully aware that Duncan was over sleeping or got held up my his mom ordering him to do chores, which he reluctantly agreed to do. That must have been what was holding him up right?<p>

Courtney prayed that Duncan would walk through those doors so that they could all spend the day getting to know and love each other and also so that later that night when they were on the phone she could yell and scold him for being late and almost ruining his chances of getting on her father's good side.

DING DONG

"Mother, I'll go get the door." Courtney announced as she ran to the door. As soon as she saw the door she noticed her older brother standing with the door open staring out. Hesitantly Courtney walked around her brother so that she could see outside. As she peered behind her brother she realized Duncan and her brother were having a stare off. Just staring at each other, Courtney sighed grabbing Duncan's hand and hoisting him inside the house and away from her brother stares. She dragged Duncan into the dining room where her parents were quietly discussing the day ahead of them. Both still in utter shock that Duncan had actually came. They both believed he wouldn't show.

"Mom, Dad, you know Duncan" Courtney introduced once more. Duncan nodded as he reached over and shook her father's hand. He knew Courtney's father hated him, hell he was damn sure her brother wanted to kill him but he never let that show.

Duncan awkwardly sat down at the table across from Courtney's father. Courtney followed and quickly sat right next to him. They quietly began small talk neither couple truly interested in what the other was saying. There was plenty moments of awkward silence especially when Courtney's father asked, "So Duncan, why did you go to prison?" Courtney had previously informed her father that Duncan had not been to prison but her father kept insisting. Duncan's eyes widened at the question. Yeah, he has been to juvie once or twice but on minor accounts nothing as big as proson. He was no jail bait.

It was three o'clock and there was no movement in the house Courtney's parents had excused themselves from the table and had askedCourtney to follow them into their room where they insisted she break up with him.

Meanwhile, Duncan and Courtney's brother were having a bit of a conversation outside. Courtney's Brother, Mark had asked Duncan if he wanted to play basketball, Duncan figured there was nothing better to do so he got up and followed his brother outside.

Mark roughly threw the basketball in Duncan's direction, Duncan quickly caught it. Mark smirked, "Your ball."

Duncan held the ball in his hands then slowly started to dribbled it, going slow.

Mark laughed, "that's all you got, bad boy?" Duncan huffed moving in faster, pushing against Mark roughly. Mark fell to the ground as Duncan quickly turned a shot the ball into the basketball. Mark grumbled, "lucky shot" as he got up. Duncan threw the ball at Mark just as harshly as Mark had originally. Mark caught it in a similar fashion as Duncan. Duncan smirked, " Your ball." Mark just glared, similar to Courtney's when she was mad.

Mark began to dribble, "So Duncan," he huffed, "why are you with my sister?" Mark dribbled forward, causing Duncan to back up.

Duncan smirked, "what's it to you? I like the girl, what more do you want?"

Mark sighed and dribbled in once more, Duncan leaned in quickly in hope of stealing the ball, he wasn't successful.

"I want you to be specific, what do you like about her. I don't want her getting hurt" Mark said as he stopped dribbling to look at Duncan, starting to become more serious, "I want the down right truth, Duncan."

Duncan sighed and waited a while then he sighed, unwilling to answer the question. Why did he like Courtney? He mumbled a few words.

Courtney's brother sighed and started to dribble, "Seriously Duncan. I am not fucking playing around."

"She's hot," Duncan blurted, "I like her. I don't know. Just play." Duncan motioned for Mark to begin actually putting up a fight.

"So," Mark began bumping into Duncan harshly, "You like my sister," He hit him again, Duncan put up a defense trying to not let Mark get to the basket, "in order to, or because you think you can get in her pants?"

Duncan's jaw dropped at that, he paused for a moment not making a move, Mark saw an opening and took it, making his way to make an easy shot.

"No, that's not it," Duncan tried to suppress his memories of when he actually did get in her pants, he wasn't going to let her brother know that though, "I won't make Courtney do anything she doesn't want to do. Period." Duncan grabbed Mark's rebound, "cheap shot."

"Intrigue me then," Mark began as Duncan made his way to the top of the Court.

"She is just so organized and smart," Duncan began, "you know you are making me sound like a fruit."

"Organized and smart? That's all you got? In other words she is a control freak and a nerd?" Mark asked Duncan.

"That's not what I meant," Duncan defended in a serious tone. Duncan huffed, "I mean, she is just so different from anyone I have ever met, especially me. I like that."

Mark scoffed, "you think my sister is weird or something?"

"That's not what I meant either," Duncan paused slightly thinking up of the perfect thing to say so that Mark wouldn't twist his words.

Duncan stood in front of Mark for a while, "I like her because she is well, her." Duncan stopped for a second, not paying attention to anything around him.

He finally began staring out at the clouds, in more direct direction whatsoever.

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad," Courtney began, "Just give him a shot. He isn't too crude!"<p>

"No," Courtney's dad demanded, "I will not have it with that boy, he doesn't care about you Courtney. Boys like him want one thing!"

Courtney's mom gave her a small smile, "we are only trying to protect you, sweetie."

Courtney sighed, "I've had enough of this!" Courtney stepped out of her parents room and into the living room where she left Duncan.

She glanced around, not seeing him inside. The door leading to the back yard was open and Courtney saw Mark and Duncan chatting through the glass, Courtney was about to call out to Duncan as she walked over to the door. Courtney's father placed an arm on Courtney's shoulder, Courtney shrugged him off about to push the door open.

She watched Duncan sighed, "I like her because she is well, her." Courtney smiled slightly. Duncan laughed softly, looking up, "She is just beautiful," Duncan paused not believing what he was about to admit, sure she was his girlfriend but he n ever out right said anything remotely close to what he was about to, "She is feisty and challenging, she's just different and I love that about her. She didn't jump the gun as soon as she knew I liked her, she took things slow, it was new for me, but I was willing to go slow as long as it was with her, ya know?" Duncan chuckled a bit.

Courtney felt her mom grabbing onto her hand. She was about to go out to Duncan but her mom held onto her hang harder.

Duncan continued, "She's gorgeous, she is spunky and just knows what she wants. Just absolutely beautiful. She's so smart too, Just a complete package and I just-" Courtney shoved her mom's hand away and ran outside to Duncan, hugging him tightly.

Duncan smiled down at her, "I just love her." He smiled down at her kissing her forehead.

Courtney smiled, tightening her grasp on him she looked up at him, "and I love you too." Duncan smirked down at her and pecked her gently on her lips. Courtney didn't care that her parents were watching or that her brother had just previously interrogated Duncan about his love.

Courtney parted from the hug and held onto Duncan's hand.

* * *

><p><em>September 1, 2011<em>

Courtney laughed at the memory, "and ever since then, my parents accepted Duncan. They can finally look past his piercings."

Josh laughed slightly with her, "sounds great and all but I really don't understand this, the test is tomorrow and I don't want to get it wrong on the test, I can't start the year with a failed test."

Courtney shrugged out of her lovey dovey mode and decided to explain the problem step by step to Josh. Her smile lingered on her face as she thought about how she would, most likely, spend the rest of her life with that crazy misguided boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Stuff:<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay yay high school romance -_- for me, its fucking bull shit.. no i haven't gotten heart broken or anything like that, i am just realistic. Basically I am teasing when Courtney says she will spend the rest of her life with Duncan just cause they are together in high school, and also her losing her virginity to him in this is also a tease cause everyone knows, sex in high school in never good. You'll just break up with the guy in the future, and then when you really do find someone you love you are going to regret ever doing it with someone else hahahaha<p>

I AM SUCH A DEBBIE DOWNING PRUDE! :P

TA DA, this is probably my last one-shot for a while, I need to start writing for my actual stories now, I am wrote too many one shots u.u

CHECK THEM OUT! :D ahaha advertising! :P but yeah Probably NEXT weekend I will update Roaring Rapids, I know there is a repeated chapter, I emailed FF about it like 2 months ago, or whenever Destanaa let me know. But I don't think they can fix it.. so ignore chapter 6.

ANYWAYS i hope this was as cute as I hoped it to be -_-

Lemme know what you think about this..

Good? Bad? What do you think?

Let me know!

**Review!**


End file.
